User blog:Aspen the leafwing-rainwing-sandwing tribrid/Regrets and Rewrites
Author's note: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Shannon Messenger. Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so if anyone has constructive critiscm or tips on how to write better, I'm always open for ideas on how to improve. If you dislike the story, please explain why, and remain polite and respectful :). This is a Marelliana story. I am perfectly aware that they are both girls and that some people don't support LGBTQ+ ships. If it really bothers you that much, just don't read this. I would say I'd appreciate it if no homophobic comments are posted, but I'm not going to, because I don't think I should need to appreciate it when no one hates on a group of people for who they love, it should be the expected norm. Hope you enjoy! Biana Vacker sat curled on an armchair, holding a steaming cup of tea and staring into the hologram of flames that flickered in the fireplace. They were supposed to make her living room feel cosy and homely- and they did. Biana just wished they wouldn't remind her so much of a certain Pyrokinetic. Normally she could fight the flashbacks quite well. But she was just too worn to fight that day, and her thoughts kept circling back to the name she'd been trying to forget for nearly half a decade. Marella Redek. Biana's mind flashed back to her first kiss with Marella, when they were both still Level Fives. It was a bittersweet memory. Sweet, because that moment had been perfect, as had the years after. They'd been so happy together. And bitter, because it was a painful reminder of something that had proven to be too good to be true. Biana wasn't even exactly sure how it had happened, but shortly after she'd graduated from the elite levels, she and Marella had broken up. It still made her heart ache to think about it. The whole thing had started, when Biana, out of pure curiosity, had decided to pick up her first match list. Biana was hurrying home from the matchmakers. It had taken longer than she'd expected to pick up her list and now she was late for her shopping-trip with Marella. Sure enough, when she got home, Marella was already waiting for her, like they'd agreed. The petite blonde crossed her arms and regarded her girlfriend with raised eyebrows. ''"Been to the matchmakers I see. Why am I not surprised you're looking for other options?" The words were bitter and snarky. "That- Marella, I'm not!" Biana cried, hurt. "Sure. I've been think it'd be better if we broke up anyway. I don't think my mom would handle the scorn on me very well." And with that, the Pyrokinetic flounced out of the room. Biana shut her eyes to block the painful memory. The argument they'd had that night had been the beginning of the end. After it, everything somehow fell apart, each girl going her own separate way. Biana sometimes wondered if the matchmakers realized how wrong the system was, how many couples it might have kept apart for the fear of being labeled a bad match. It didn't just drive a wedge between the Talentless and those with Abilities, it also condemned couples like her and Marella. Why couldn't you request the gender of your matches? Even if it wouldn't have helped their situation specifically, due to the ban on Pyrokinesis, it was still insanely unfair that you were only matched with the opposite gender. Biana sighed. There was no point dwelling anymore. She still loved Marella. Maybe she always would. But she'd had her chance. She'd hadn't realized it until it was over, but she'd had it- and she'd missed it. Now, all she could was make the best of what she had, hoping all the while that, eventually, the pain would fade. The next day, her mood had, if anything, worsened. She was wandering the aisles of Slurps and Burps, looking for the elixirs she needed with one eye, completely lost in the ghosts of the past, when she suddenly collided with someone. "Sorry!" Biana apologized. "I wasn't look-" Her voice abandoned her when she realized who she'd bumped into. A petite, pixie-like elf, with long blonde hair, woven through with tiny braids, was studying her with huge ice-blue eyes, seeming equally stunned. "Biana?!" Marella gasped, finding her voice first. "Marella?!" For a long moment, they both just stared at each other in stunned silence. Finally Marella spoke, or rather, snapped. "So, was it really worth it? 'Cos you don't seem very happy." "Worth what?" Biana asked. "Leaving me for some guy on your matchlists! And don't play ignorant, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Marella flared back at her. Biana felt her features shift, first to angry, then to hurt. But when she spoke, her tone was tired. "I didn't. I thought you wanted us to break up. You said it would be too much for your mom." "Wait- you thought I'' wanted it to end? I thought you wanted that! Wasn't that why you got your list in the first place?" "Marella, ''no," Biana said, exasperated. "I was just curious. I wanted to see who would be on it, that was all. I definitely didn't want to leave you. But why'd you bring up your mom then?" "'Cos I didn't want you to feel bad or guilty or something if you broke up with me. I wanted you to be happy with my replacement." Marella's voice was soft, sounding just as worn as Biana felt, until she came to the last word, which she practically spat. "I could never replace you," Biana whispered. Marella didn't reply, giving Biana the time to realize something else. "If you thought I wanted us to break up, and I thought you did, does that mean I've missed you all this time because of a simple misunderstanding?" "I've missed you too. And yeah, I guess it does." Marella turned to leave. "No, please don't go yet! Can you at least hear me out?" Biana called after her. Marella stopped but didn't look back. Biting her lip, Biana continued. "Look, I know we both messed up, and it was my fault, but maybe... maybe, it's not too late. Maybe we still have a chance." "No." Biana's heart dropped. But then Marella turned, smiling. "It's never too late." An incredulous smile spread across Biana's face. "Should we meet in Atlantis tonight? We never got around to that shopping trip, did we?" She offered. "We didn't. D'you want to go directly to dinner afterward?" Marella asked. "I would love too. 5 good with you?" Marella's smile grew wider. Biana could feel her own mirroring it. "5 sounds perfect. Don't be late again!" Marella left, leaving Biana standing in the aisle, feeling... happy? No, not happy. More hopeful. This felt like a new beginning. Like rewriting the story how it was supposed to be. This time, she wasn't going to throw away her chance. 2 1/2 years later... Two cloaked figures materialized on the edge of a forest glade teeming with elves. Hand in hand, they strolled around the glade's outskirts, looking for a good place to stand. "It's dark here," Biana complained. Marella held out her hand and clicked her fingers together. An orange-red flame sparked to life, dancing across her upturned palm. "Better?" "Thanks." Biana twined their fingers together. She gazed thoughtfully at the flames, watching them shift first to blue, then to white, to the distinctive neon-yellow of Everblaze, before returning to their original orange-red. "I can't believe you declined." "I wanted us to be able to spend our first anniversary together," Marella replied. "The ban's only been lifted for four months, there'll be another Celestial Festival. Our first anniversary is special, I couldn't let anything ruin that." "I would have understood if you'd wanted to partake in this," Biana said. Marella smiled at her. "I know. I like that about you." They had come to a stop by then, and Marella rose on her tiptoes to give her wife a quick kiss before she continued. "I felt in no way pressured to say no, I just chose to 'cos I'd rather be with you today. And I don't regret it one bit." Biana smiled back. "I'm glad you don't. You know what I don't regret? Inviting you out that day." "And I'm thankful I came," Marella responded, resting her head on Biana's shoulder. "Me too," Biana said softly. "Me too." And as the first streaks of flames and light flashed across the sky, they just stood there, hand in hand, watching, each lost in their own thoughts. Marella and Biana Redek. Happy. Content. Together. Category:Blog posts